Transformers heroes a special surprise
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sharpshooter and Swordblade have surprise. They are going to have sparkling later when it is born it is two! I can't reveal anymore so read and find out more.
1. Chapter 1 the surprise

Chapter 1 the surprise

Hot shot was watching over Stardust because Starscream and Slipstream were out. Ring, ring, ring the com rang. "Hello," Hot shot said picking up the com. "Hi Hot shot can you keep a secret?" Swordblade said. "Oh hi Swordblade and Sharpshooter. Sure I can." Hot shot said. 'We a coming down in a couple of days Blurr already knows we are coming to visit and the secret is we are going to have a sparkling," Sharpshooter said. "Really? Blurr is going to be thrilled!" Hot shot said. "I bet he will be." Sharpshooter said. "See you tomorrow." Swordblade said.

Hot shot knew he had to keep his promise because he knew a promise had to kept. But Hot shot was having trouble keeping the secret. "Hey Hot shot you seem a little edgy," I said. "Yes I have secret I have to keep because it's surprise and I don't want to ruin it." Hot shot said. "Well whenever I have surprise for someone and it gets hard, I think about how happy they will be when it is surprise or I think about something else." I said. "Okay I'll try that. Thanks Hannah!" Hot shot said.

The day came. Sharpshooter and Swordblade arrived. "Sharpshooter," Blurr said hugging her. "Hot shot thanks for keeping the secret." Swordblade said. "Are you going to tell him?" Hot shot asked. "Later." Sharpshooter said.

They walked into Crosslake with out because they left before us to the Quartz field Sharpshooter and Swordblade. "Hey look a note." Matt said. "Yes it is." Deverend said. "You boys are right." Blurr said grabbing the note. "OH boy a scavenger hunt! Sharpshooter use to do these with me all the time talk about fun." Blurr said. "Okay this hunt starts where kids pend their week and you get the clue from the paper." Blurr said. "The school!" All of us humans said at once. "Here we Cross lake elementary." Trevor said when we arrived at his little sister's school. "Look Sea hawk news. Our school's newspaper!" Lisa said. They looked through it. "Here is where a kid grows up with memories of all kinds don't hack and look the back of the birth certificate of Matt," I said. "I don't like where this is going." Matt said. We entered Matt's house and grabbed Matt's birth certificate. "Awwwwwwwwwwww, how cute!" Us girls said. Matt blushed turned it over. "This next place you can get tables or chairs or beds to rest little heads?" Blurr said sounding confused. "I know follow me." Hot shot said and all of us followed. Maddie walked in and came out with a note. 'It was on crib." Maddie said. "We saved the best for last hoped you had a blast now it is time to relax and have fun where we can see the most colorful crystal like rocks." Hot shot read. "The Quartz field!" everyone said. "You get that one but not the other one?!" Hot shot said.

We made it to the Quartz field. "Hey did you have fun?" Sharpshooter asked. "Yes just like old times so what is the surprise?" Blurr asked. "All the clues are linked." Sharpshooter said. "Okay school, kids newspaper, birth certificate and crib, *GASP*! Are you?" Blurr asked. "We're having a sparkling!" They said. Hot shot breathed the sigh of relief. "Hot shot you knew?" Silvershot Blurr's wife asked. "Yes but they told me to keep it as a surprise as it was meant to be wasn't easy. I thought I was going explode from all the pressure." Hot shot said. "I'm going to be uncle!" Blurr said. "Yep," Swordblade said. "This the greatest surprise ever! I love you two, I can't wait to meet your little sparkling." Blurr said. "Neither can we." Swordblade said. "The little one will be here in 8 months." Sharpshooter said. "That's great." Blurr said. "Thanks for keeping the surprise a secret Hot shot. Sorry if it wasn't easy for you." Swordblade said. "Oh that's okay." Hot shot said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2 arrival

Chapter 2 arrival

"The new sparkling will be here soon," Blurr said. "We know Blurr." Silvershot said. We made it to Cybertron for the big event. "Hey Blurr," Swordblade said. "Hi," Blurr said. We walked into the house. "Hey B.S.B.F.F." Blurr said. "Hey Zippy," Sharpshooter said Starting to stand up with Swordblade's help. "It so good to see you," She said. "So I have question," Swordblade said. "Ask away," Blurr said. "You and Silvershot thinking about having kids?" Swordblade asked. "We've been talking about it." Silvershot replied. "Yes we have." Blurr agreed.

Everyone was asleep. Sharpshooter was tossing and turning. "Mmm-hmm," She mumbled in her sleep. _"OH!"_ She whispered. She was feeling pain. "Swordblade," She said shaking her husband. "What is it?" Swordblade asked. "Can I have a drink of energon?" She asked. "Of course." he said walking out to get some. Then he came back. "Honey why are you making that face?" Swordblade asked because Sharpshooter was looking pained. "I think it's just some indigestion." She answered. "How's the pain?" he asked. "About uh oh it's coming 15 minutes apart it's time," She said. "Okay lets head for the hospital.

Everyone was waiting. finally about 5 hours later the sparklings were born Red alert told us to come to the nursery to see the new sparkling. "I can't believe the new sparkling is here," Hot shot said. "Your sister and Brother in law must be so proud," Wheeljack told Blurr. "I wonder if I have a nephew or a niece?" Blurr said. "I'm also their aunt." Silvershot said. "Yep," Blurr said. "Okay here is our daughter Icywind." Swordblade said pulling back the blanket. The little femme yawn and two little wings twitched on her back. "And here is our son Racetrack." Swordblade said. The little ground mech yawned and began to suck his thumb. "Twins," Side swipe said. "We have niece and a nephew!" Blurr said hugging Silvershot. "Huh?" Starscream said. "Look how can one be a ground bot like his parents and the femme be flier that is like impossible unless they're related to fliers." Thundercracker said. "You see 3 of my grandparents were fliers and so where two of my great grandfathers and Sharpshooter said that she and her brothers great grandpa on their father's side was a flier." Swordblade said. "Oh," Everyone said. "You will handle Racetrack fine because he is ground bot like you guys." Hot shot said. "Be careful with Icywind flier sparklings are very delicate because they have lighter metal and systems to allow them to fly and she'll learn how to hover but once she does some flier will have to teach her how to fly because we aren't born knowing how." Starscream said. "Yes and once she learn's how to fly she will be quite the handle full." Slipstream said.


End file.
